


After all this time

by ChocoNut



Series: Domestic bliss in Tarth [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Post Season 7, Post-Canon, Probably post season 8, Wedding night 2.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: Seven years into their marriage and two children later, Brienne is worried that Jaime might have lost interest in her. But her husband wants to prove her wrong.





	After all this time

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written them as a married couple before. So here I am, out of my comfort zone. Hope it's turned out okay.

“Joanna!” Brienne cried out in exasperation, chasing her naughty three year old all around the keep. When she eventually managed to catch up with her toddler, she sat down on the nearest chair and placed the child on her lap to feed her.

“Noo!” wailed Joanna, her pretty blond curls flying around in an unruly fashion as she glared at her mother. All Brienne saw was Jaime’s green eyes boring into hers in exactly the same way as he had first looked at her. _Like father, like daughter,_ she thought, preparing herself for another ordeal of a mealtime.

“If you’re a good girl, you can come and watch Selwyn fight father with a sword,” she tried bargaining with the child. Selwyn was her first born, now six years of age. The son she had conceived within the first year of her marriage to Jaime, Selwyn Tarth Lannister was as handsome as his father and had his mother’s blue eyes. When her daughter still refused to relent, she decided to dangle another carrot in front of her. “If you finish your meal, you can play with Aunt Sansa and Uncle Tyrion,” she cooed enticingly. At that exact moment, Sansa walked into the room.

“To be honest, ten years back, I never imagined you as a mother, Brienne.” She laughed, sitting down next to her.

“Nor did I.” Brienne sighed, putting up a valiant fight to keep the struggling child in place as she shoved a spoonful of food down her mouth. “Swordplay is so much easier than raising a child. It takes lesser time and effort to cut down an enemy than it does to feed this girl.”

“I’m glad, you’re able to do both equally well,” Sansa said, her voice full of admiration. “Ser Jaime is quite lucky to have you.”

Brienne felt a warm flush creep up her neck. “I’m the luckier one.”

“Gods, Brienne! Seven years of marriage and you still blush on hearing his name!” Sansa teased.

“It has been that many years, which is the whole problem. Life has become so much busier.” Brienne’s face fell. “Playing the role of the Evenstar is not easy. The entire day is spent in administration and managing the children, and I hardly get the time to speak to him,” she complained. This was true. After her father had died, the responsibility of Tarth had fallen on her. Jaime assisted her, ofcourse, but with all the work and two young children, they were left with little to no time for each other. “I don’t even know if he loves me as much as he did when he married me,” she said glumly, voicing the lingering doubt in her mind.

“Ofcourse he loves you!” Sansa exclaimed, looking surprised. “The way he looks at you even today...” she trailed away dreamily. “It’s so romantic.”

“The thing is--”  Brienne hesitated, wondering at first, if she should tell Sansa about it. After a moment’s deliberation, she decided to confide in her good friend. “I’m no lady, Sansa. I’m not beautiful, I’m not domestically skilled and we rarely spend time with each other these days. No doubt, despite the way I was, he fell in love with me and married me and I’m the mother of his children. But soon after Joanna was born, I’ve been living under the constant fear that someday, sooner or later he might get bored of me--”

Sansa looked at her incredulously. “Get those thoughts out of your head, Brienne,” she scolded her. “We both know quite well that Ser Jaime has never looked at another woman all his life since the day he gave himself to you.”

“That’s not the problem, I would never suspect Jaime of being unfaithful to me," she asserted, having no doubts at all about that. “I often wonder if he regrets marrying me, if he's pulling on with me just for the sake of our marriage.”

Sansa was lost in thought for a while. “I have just the right thing in mind for you,” she said, breaking into a wide grin.

+++++

“Where are the children?” Jaime looked around as he sat down to dine with his wife.

Brienne glanced at him shyly. “Sansa and Lord Tyrion are looking after them tonight.”

He put down his spoon. “Why?” She had his complete attention now.

“Sansa thought that maybe--” she lowered her gaze to the table, blushing “--we should spend some time alone.”

“Oh, I agree with her.” Her husband’s face lit up, a wicked smile slowly spreading across his face. “I know exactly how we can spend quality time together.”

“You do?” Her heartbeat went up a notch with the way he looked at her.

“Why don’t we take a bath together?” he suggested, throwing her a seductive wink. “I’m surprised we haven’t done that since… Harrenhal?”

“A bath?” she repeated, looking at him as if he’d gone mad. “Now?”

“Why not? That was when we began falling for each other, isn’t it?”

Brienne had to agree with him. Those moments at Harrenhal were unforgettable.

“Or we could try killing each other, the way we did at the Riverlands. Nothing like a good fight--” he paused, giving her a look that sent a shiver down her spine. “Gets our juices flowing.”

“Oh, you wouldn’t stand a chance,” she scoffed, ignoring the sensations his low husky tone evoked in her. Years had passed, yet the effect he had on her was incredible. He didn’t even have to touch her to make her go weak in the knees.

“I’ve had over ten years of practice with my left hand, my dear.” He leaned closer. “Don’t underestimate me. I can overpower you, fling you down and tear off your clothes...I’m still strong enough.”

Brienne coloured, her memory going back to the first time he had bedded her on their wedding night. That was exactly what he had done. “I am well aware of what you are capable of, Jaime.”

“Why don’t we spar?” he whispered, sounding irresistibly seductive. “As a prize, the loser has to do whatever the winner wants all night.”

“I’m going to win, Jaime, that’s for sure.” Her voice shook and her pulse shot up at the thought of Jaime doing unspeakable things to her in bed.

“I would like nothing better than to please my wife,” he teased, his eyes dark with lust. “It would be an honour to do your bidding, my lady.” Taking her hand, he began kissing her wrist. “If not a duel, a bath, definitely? The choice is yours.”

“A bath then,” she decided, the feel of his breath on her skin making her tremble. A wave of heat struck her core at the thought of spending a night alone with her husband after countless months, probably years. Since the day their son was born, all they could manage was a quick fuck, and that too, only if they were lucky enough to find the right moment when the children were sleeping, or otherwise occupied. Tonight was a welcome change from the routine. No babies wailing in the middle of the night, no toddlers screaming or whining for their attention. Just the two of them.

Jaime called for the bath to be prepared as soon as they finished their dinner and retired to their bedchambers. Brienne went about straightening the pillows, waiting for their attendants to leave. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard the door close. They were finally alone, and she could sense his proximity when he approached her, though she had her back to him.

Wrapping his arms around her waist he began kissing her neck. “I’ve been observing you for days, Brienne,” he breathed in her ear. “Something seems to be troubling you. What is it?”

“I was just wondering if…” She hesitated, in two minds whether to tell him or not.

“Yes?” He rubbed his beard on her neck, and she bit back a moan as the ache between her legs slowly mounted. How long had it been since he had touched her like that? He was her husband, they lived under the same roof and slept on the same bed every night, but she missed him, she yearned for his closeness and the feel of his skin on hers.

“I was j--just t--thinking if,” she stammered, distracted by his hand that was now busy unlacing her tunic.

“Go on, I’m waiting.” He slid his hand under her tunic, quickly finding what he was looking for.

“Do you still love me, Jaime?” Her voice came out squeaky as his hand roamed under her clothes, and his fingers did unbelievable things to her breasts. “Do you still find me--” she searched for the right word, for _attractive_ was something that she never was “--desirable?”

Jaime stopped whatever he was doing and turned her around to face him, a frown creasing his handsome features. “What brings that doubt to your mind, wench?”

“I’ve grown older.” She bit her lip. “And I’ve put on weight. We barely find the time to speak to each other. I’m as ugly as I ever was, maybe even more after the pregnancies--”

He traced the outline of her lip with his tongue, leaving her momentarily speechless. “So you think I’m not attracted to you anymore, hmm?” He took her lower lip in his mouth and began sucking it slowly.

“Yes,” she managed to reply, the heat that had pooled in her groin embarrassingly affecting her ability to form coherent thoughts. _Gods, if only he would just kiss her properly and relieve her of this sweet torture!_

Letting go of her, he gave her a look so intense that she could feel the fire in his eyes burning into her. “In that case, it would give me immense pleasure to prove you wrong, Brienne.” Taking her tunic off, he left her completely naked above the waist. Stepping away, he feasted his eyes on her, the growing lust and desire in his gaze making her nervous even after so many years of bedding him. He took her in his arms again. “I love the way you blush when I look at you, wench. I love the way the hidden woman inside you comes alive at my touch. It’s as if that aspect of you is reserved solely for me,” he growled possessively, his hardness pressing into her thighs. “Tell me, Brienne, would I be doing this if I had no interest in you?” His hand inched up her chest and he squeezed her breast, making her squirm in his arms. Encouraged by her response, he went a step further, taking her nipple between his thumb and forefinger and giving it a light tug, causing her to mewl in delight. He knew exactly how to touch her.

“Go on and do whatever you have to soon, Ser Jaime,” she begged, unable to bear the ache in her burning core anymore. She desperately wanted him inside her. How many years had it been since they had fucked all night?

“Your wish is my command, Lady Brienne.” His voice was thick with arousal and his fingers continued tormenting her breast. “But what’s the hurry? We have all night.” Having said that, he kissed her hard, the urgency and need in him indicating the exact opposite of what he had just claimed. He did seem to be in a hurry, after all. Forgetting all her concerns for the moment, Brienne closed her eyes and gave into him. It been ages since he had kissed her like that! All they could manage in the recent past, were a few stolen kisses every now and then, and if they were lucky, a little more. She parted her lips, allowing his tongue to wreak havoc with her mouth. After all these years of marriage, he still made her feel like the shy maiden that she was when he had deflowered her on their wedding night.

He pulled away, breaking the kiss for simply the sheer need of air in their lungs. “If there’s still any doubt in your mind, I’d love to wipe it out.” His hand moved down to her breeches, pulling them down with more force than required, eliciting another anticipatory moan from her. In just a few seconds, his fingers were deep inside her, touching her and feeling her rapidly increasing wetness. “Fuck, wench, you’re so wet,” he growled, nibbling at her neck. She couldn’t think straight, she couldn’t stand straight, and she was forced to lean against the bed behind her for support. She raked her nails through his hair helplessly as he continued playing with the most sensitive part of her in precisely the way that made her go to pieces.

“Jaime, I…” she sighed, unable to articulate what was in her mind, her capability to form a string of sensible words completely lost.

“I’m listening,” he breathed, his lips leaving a scorching trail of kisses along her neck and chest before they reached their intended destination. “You were saying something?” His mouth closed over her breast, sucking and nipping at it until her nipple was sore and erect. His hand was still busy with her cunt and he was now furiously fucking her with his fingers, his pace maddeningly fast as he thrust in and out of her, driving her into oblivion.

Deciding that it was time for him to get naked as well, she unlaced his trousers and pushed it down, taking his erect length in her hand and stroking it until he roared with pleasure, the lion inside him coming alive. As she stroked harder, his lips and teeth sank deeper into her, leaving the sensitive skin around her breast sore and red. His fingers continued to torture her cunt, bringing her almost close... anytime soon…her pulse quickened, while her chest heaved in anticipation as she found it nearly impossible to cope with the wave of heat that rocked her entire being. But to her dismay, before she could come, he pulled away abruptly, leaving her stunned and annoyed.

She stared at him in horror, her heart sinking at the possibility of her worst fear being true. Her husband had probably lost interest in her. He didn’t want her anymore, all this was just to please her.

“Jaime, am I that undesirable--” she began, but never got the chance to finish her sentence. All her anger, worry and frustration died when he jerked her away from the bed and slammed her against the wall. He kissed her hungrily, his lips crushing hers as he fucked her mouth with his tongue. His aggression took her by surprise, and before she could come to terms with his wildly passionate kiss, he lifted her off the ground and pinned her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him closer, biting his lip and deepening the kiss. He rammed his cock inside her, the suddenness of his action leaving her so dizzy that she feared she might collapse to the ground, taking him down with her. But he held her tight, and she clung to him, grunting and frantically clutching his shirt, almost ripping it apart, as he pounded into her repeatedly, sending her into raptures of delight.

Releasing her lips, he began kissing her neck, slowly moving downwards and biting her collarbone as he quickened the pace of his thrusts, plundering her cunt. When she could take it no more, she came apart in his arms, screaming his name. “Softly, wench,” he said hoarsely. “The children don’t want to know what their parents are up to behind their backs.” Shortly after, he exploded inside her and they sank into each other’s arms, gazing at each other and giggling awkwardly like newly-weds who had just consummated their marriage.

“That was--” Brienne gasped, scanning her brain for the right word for was what was probably their best fuck in years as she clung to him, sliding her fingers through his hair which was now damp with sweat.

“--just the beginning,” Jaime supplied, capturing her lips again, this time kissing her tenderly. “We still have the whole night to us, and I’m not going to allow you to sleep for even a minute.” He put her down, and for a second she struggled to maintain her balance as her knees felt wobbly, still reeling from the impact of the storm that had just ripped her apart. “Care for a bath, my lady?” he asked, licking his lips, his eyes gleaming mischievously as they wandered over her body, taking in her freshly fucked look.

“Something’s amiss,” she frowned, looking him up and down. She quickly began taking off his shirt, eager to rid him of it, her impatience getting the better of her. When she had finished, she gave him an admiring look. “Perfect,” she whispered seductively, sliding her hand over his bare chest, her fingers lingering on the smattering of hair that she loved so much to touch and feel. “Lead the way, my lord.”

Taking her by the hand, Jaime led her to the bath. He got into the water first and settled himself along one of the ends, his arms resting by the side, his still well-maintained body glistening in the water. Even after all these years, she couldn’t help staring at him, marveling at how handsome he was. Blushing as she entered the bath, she recollected the first thought that had come to her mind when he had climbed into her tub at Harrenhal.

“It pleases me to see you blush like a maiden even today when you see me naked, my lady.” He beckoned to her to come to him. “It reminds me of the way you reddened at the sight of me in Harrenhal!”

_Seven hells! Had he really noticed that? Was she that obvious?_

“I didn’t blush--I hated you then--” she protested feebly. He pulled her into his arms so that she was on his lap, straddling him, her position making her painfully aware of his cock which had sprung back to life once again.

Jaime leaned in to lick a droplet of water on her chest. “Despite your aversion for me, you couldn’t resist stealing a glance, could you?” he remarked, burying his face in her breasts. His beard scraped her soft skin, leaving red patches along its way, the friction only adding to her frustration. “You found me attractive even in my filthy state. You were curious to see what I was like down there.”  He flicked his tongue across her nipple, leaving her gripping the edge of the tub in desperation, aching for more.

“How could you have noticed that?” she yelped, partly because of the shock that he had taken note of her embarrassing reaction then, and partly due to the effect his beard and tongue were having on her. Her body was most probably going to be covered with beard burns and bite marks by tomorrow morning. “You were delirious, barely conscious.”

“Say no more, Brienne, for I have my answer.” He spent a while teasing her breast with his mouth, while his hand moved down her ribs and to her stomach, coming to rest at her navel. She whimpered, as his finger circled her navel tantalizingly, the movement so agonizingly slow that it made her toes curl. When he moved his hand around her hips and squeezed her ass, she couldn't stand it anymore.

“It’s time to stop this torture, Jaime,” she declared, wanting to take matters in her hands. Holding on to the back of the tub, she adjusted her position and guided his cock into her entrance. She began moving her hips, sinking down into his cock as she fucked him at her own pace, her eyes never leaving his, for she wanted to see how much he wanted her.

“Gods, Brienne,” he roared, his fingers digging into her back, as he pulled her hips down harder. His grip on her ass tightened when she moved faster, their breathing getting heavier and their moans growing louder, their increasingly furious pace taking them to new levels of ecstasy. The world around her faded into darkness, her climax nearly shattering her to pieces this time. “Fuck!” he cursed loudly, shuddering as he finished, once again spilling his seed inside her. She collapsed into his arms, kissing his throat softly in silent contentment as his cock went limp inside her.

“That was one hell of a bath!” he exhaled, filling her with a familiar sense of warmth all over.

+++++

“Did that put your doubt to rest, wife?”

They lay on the bed, trying to regain their breaths, for fucking twice in such a short time had worn them out a bit. Brienne nodded, glancing up at him.

“What in the name of the gods were you thinking, Brienne?” Jaime asked, kissing her hair. “Did you really expect me to find you undesirable?”

“Let’s face it, Jaime, I am ugly.” Once the euphoria of the last few glorious minutes had passed, reality struck her once again. “You, yourself, have said so many times in the past--”

“You’re ugly,” he agreed. “Not even remotely close to what a conventional lady should be, you prefer wielding a sword to working a needle--” he stopped to kiss her again. “That was why I fell in love with you, wench.” His eyes shone with affection. “You’re my wife, the mother of the loveliest children I could ever have. Beauty is a matter of perception, and you're the most beautiful woman I've ever known. How the hell could I ever fall out of love with you?”

Brienne was overwhelmed at his words. A few years ago, she would have scoffed if someone had suggested marriage or domestic life to her. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined that she would be a wife or a mother one day. Her father would’ve been proud had he been there today. And Jaime… the gods couldn’t have blessed her with a better husband.

“I love you even more now.” He tapped the bridge of her nose affectionately with his forefinger. “Remember our wedding vows? Until the end of my days…” He continued after a short pause, his voice shaking slightly. “I love you more than my life, Brienne.”

“After all this time?” She asked, unable to digest her good fortune.

He bent to kiss her again. “Always.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help stealing the last two lines from a very famous book ;) (having been a desperate Snape/Lily shipper in my younger days)  
> Thank you for reading and do let me know if you liked it!


End file.
